The invention relates to the filed of construction equipment machines. More particularly, it relates to such machines which comprise an operator station equipped with a driver seat which is rotatable around a vertical axis at least from a first operating position to a second operating position through an intermediate position, and wherein the machine comprises at least a first hand controller which the operator may use at least for some operations and at least in one position of the seat for operating an implement.
An example of such machine is a so-called backhoe loader, as depicted in FIG. 1. Such machine comprises a chassis mounted on four wheels and a cabin 10 or operator station mounted on the chassis for receiving an operator of the machine. It derives its name from the fact that it carries two main pieces of equipment, namely a loader equipment 12 at the front, and a backhoe equipment 14 at the rear. The loader equipment 12 comprises essentially two loader arms 16 which are articulated on the chassis and which extend longitudinally towards the front and, at the free ends of the loader arms, a loader bucket 18. The backhoe equipment 14 comprises a backhoe digging apparatus which is articulated on the chassis and which carries at its free end for example an excavator bucket 20. Both equipments are powered by hydraulic cylinders which the operator, in the cabin, controls through hand controllers. Backhoe loaders are equipped with a rotatable seat so that the operator can face forwards, when driving and/or when using the loader equipment, or backwards, when using the backhoe equipment.
Conventionally a back-hoe loader has two sets of hand controller, one set being dedicated to the front equipment, which is therefore placed to be within easy reach to the operator when he is facing forwards, and the other set dedicated to the rear equipment, which is therefore placed to be within easy reach to the operator when he is facing rearwards. For example, the loader equipment can be controlled with only one joystick-type hand controller, while the backhoe equipment needs two joystick-type hand controllers, which the operators uses simultaneously, one with each hand.
A backhoe loader such as the one described above is well known to the skilled man in the art and is for example commercially available as “Volvo BL 71”.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,462 discloses a control device for a dual function machine where the operator seat is equipped with two hand controllers which are permanently connected to the seat, each one being located substantially in front of a corresponding armrest of to the seat. A switching device makes sure that one of the hand controllers, which is used for a first function when the seat is in a first position, is used for a second function when the seat is in a second position. It can be noted that the second hand controller is disabled when the seat is in the second position, but nevertheless remains at the same place relative to the seat in that second position where it is not used. Therefore, in the second position of the seat, the unneeded presence of the second hand-controller can be a hindrance, for example when entering or leaving the seat, or when using another controller, such as a steering wheel.
Document EP-1.264.940 discloses a backhoe-loader having a first hand controller connected to the seat and a second hand controller which is not connected to the seat, inasmuch as is does not move with the seat when the seat is pivoted around its vertical rotation axis. Therefore, in the seat position where it is not needed, the second hand controller is not a hindrance. On the other hand, because the second controller has a fixed position with respect to the seat's movements around a vertical axis, the second hand controller is less convenient to use if the operator wants to operate with the seat at a certain angle from the straight rearward facing direction, for example when digging somewhat to the side of the machine.
It is desirable to provide a new operator cabin arrangement for a construction machine which is globally more ergonomic to use and operate.
The invention provides, according to an aspect thereof, for a construction equipment machine, comprising an operator station equipped with a driver seat which is rotatable around a vertical axis at least from a first operating position to a second operating position through an intermediate position, wherein the machine comprises at least a first hand controller which the operator may use at least for some operations and at least in one position of the seat for operating a hydraulic implement,
characterized in that, when said seat moves between the first position up to at least the intermediate position, the first hand controller is in a first configuration with respect the seat so as to be in an manipulatable position with respect to the seat, and in that, when the seat is in its second position, the controller is shifted to a second configuration where it is displaced to a non manipulatable position with respect to the seat.
In one embodiment, an aspect of the invention provides a seat arrangement for construction equipment machine comprising:
a seat support, on which the seat is mounted so as to rotate around a vertical axis,
a controller bracket which is mounted so as to rotate around said axis with respect to both the seat and the seat support,
an abutment member on the seat for engaging the controller bracket
means for biasing the support bracket towards the abutment member
an end stop on the seat support to stop the support bracket.
In another embodiment, the machine comprises:
a seat (22) which is mounted so as to rotate around a vertical axis (A1) at least from a first operating position to a second operating position through an intermediate position;
a seat position sensor for detecting at least said intermediate position of the seat;
a first hand controller bracket (44) which is mounted so as to be displaceable by a displacement device with respect to the seat from a manipulatable position to an non manipulatable position;
means for controlling the displacement device so that the bracket is maintained in its manipulatable position when said seat moves between the first position up to at least the intermediate position, and is displaced to its non manipulatable position when the seat is moved beyond its intermediate position.